Yelan Li
/Image Gallery |back color = #ED1C24 }} Yelan Li (李 夜蘭, Lǐ Yèlán) is a fictional character in Cardcaptor Sakura: the Movie, based on CLAMP's Cardcaptor Sakura, being briefly mentioned on the manga. Appearance Yelan is a tall and extremely beautiful young woman with an air of grace and elegance that effortlessly commands respect and awe. She wears a long-sleeved white Hanfu with light-purple borders, and a royal-blue sash tied with golden rings, with red ornaments hanging around it. Her ebony-black hair is tied behind on a high ponytail, adorned with a golden headpiece, a dramatic contrast to her porcelain-white skin and full scarlet-red lips. Personality Yelan is an extremely serious woman who deeply respected by her children, especially Syaoran Li, who actually appears to even fear her at times. She is also very strict, evidenced by the fact that Syaoran was intensely nervous about receiving his report card (which he would have to show her), and that he did not even move an inch when she passed by. However, she can be kind and sympathetic, as seen when she helped Sakura Kinomoto to discover that an evil entity was the true reason behind her visit to Hong Kong, and provided her with comfort, advice, and even vital help (breaching a potent energy barrier that Sakura was powerless against). Besides this, she even gave Sakura a soft, maternal kiss on her cheek, indicating that she had developed a tender affection towards Sakura, despite the girl being (at that time) her son's rival on capturing the Clow Cards. Plot The Movie After meeting with Syaoran Li and Meiling Li; Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Touya Kinomoto, Yukito Tsukishiro and a hidden Kero visited the Li manor. They were received by the Li Sisters who were charmed by Sakura and Tomoyo and infatuated by Touya and Yukito. Then, Yelan entered to the living room to meet them, after Sakura's introduction, she quickly notices her magic and Kero's presence, deducing that she is the new owner of the Clow Card; then, she invited them to stay there. That night, after Sakura had a recurring dream about Madoushi, she took her outside to discovered the reason of their visit, summoning a magic circle around Sakura and, finally, knowing that she had been called there by an evil force. She then appeared to help Sakura to break the barrier around Madoushi's well; when Sakura tried to apologize for not could avoid Syaoran's capture, she refused, saying that he was caught because of his own weakness; she then stayed with Tomoyo. Anime Yelan is not present in the original anime or in the manga; however she is briefly mentioned in the manga when they tried to catch the Maze card. In the anime it was seen when Syaoran talks with her on the telephone, informing her that all fifty-two Clow Cards had been turned into Sakura Cards. Clear Card Arc Yelan had been of assistance to Eriol Hiiragizawa (the reincarnation of Clow Reed himself) in his investigation of the mysterious "D" level magician Yuna Kaito and the British magic association from which he was excommunicated. She had tried to use her own brand of powerful magic to discern the true extent of Kaito's powers, but was unable to. Like Eriol, she had informed Syaoran Li (Yelan's son) of Sakura Kinomoto's powerful magic, stating "...great power will bring great unhappiness to its owner". It is later revealed that she put a spell in the teddy bear Syaoran gives Sakura. The spell made the Sakura Cards pass under the power of Syaoran in order to prevent Sakura's powers from growing even more while creating the Clear Cards. Magic and Abilities Magical Power-Level: As a direct descendant of Clow Reed, Yelan is an exceptionally powerful and accomplished sorceress/witch. For instance, she was quick to note Sakura Kinomoto's ever increasing powers and Cerberus' presence just in their first meeting. Tessenjutsu: Yelan infuses her powerful magic with her Chinese fan, which seems to perfect her finesse at accuracy when targeting from a distance. Using it enabled her to make an opening in Madoushi's shield for Sakura to get through. Barrier Negation: Yelan was able to predict Sakura's fate and discover the reason of her visit to Hong Kong, using a magic circle similar to Syaoran Li's Rashinban (Compass Board). She could also partially break Madoushi's shield that had been cast over her well, which it seemed to be a very powerful barrier; using a magical fan. This allowed Sakura to enter the well to save her friends. Trivia *In Clear Card Arc anime, it is revealed that Yelan is the head of the Li family. Navigation es:Yelan Li Category:Characters Category:Female characters